


Goldilocks

by SweetMocha



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Fluff, Hair Brushing, M/M, Soft and Sleepy Boys, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 17:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11787957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetMocha/pseuds/SweetMocha
Summary: A sleepy, seemingly out of nowhere, four in the morning request from Allen adds a new activity to Allen and Link's usual routine.





	Goldilocks

**Author's Note:**

> i swear to god i have other interests i've just been thinking about these two a lot recently. i'm so tired and i've been looking at this for so long just take it

 * * *

Allen blinked slowly, sleepy eyes coming into focus on Link's figure against the light of his desk lamp. It was a rare night where Link had his hair down. No loose ponytail to speak of and his braid had long been undone. Golden tresses spilled over the back of his chair, a waterfall of sunshine.

He stared for a long while, barely conscious. Link's hair was pretty.

"Link." Allen pushed himself up on his bed.

Link, startled by the sudden noise, whipped his head around to look at Allen. His reading glasses slipped the tiniest bit down his nose. "What are you doing up? Go back to sleep." He turned right back to his desk.

Allen only yawned in response, lazily propping himself into a sitting position.

Spurred on by his sleep-addled mind and only the thought that Link's hair was pretty Allen asked, "Can I braid your hair sometime?" His voice was still thick and a bit scratchy, but he couldn't work up the energy to care.

Link whirled around to face him again, befuddled. His glasses slipped even further.

"Why--"

But Allen leaned forward, blanket falling off his shoulder. With half lidded eyes and an expectant but sleep soft smile, Allen was hard to turn down. Link hoped the odd request was a result of Allen being half asleep, stuck somewhere in a dream. "Alright. When you wake up in the morning." Then, softer, "go back to sleep." And hopefully, wake up with no memory of their little agreement.

He turned his back to Allen again, expecting to hear the rustle of sheets and creaking of bed springs as he settled back down. But they didn't come.

"You should get some more sleep, too. It's too early." Another yawn. "I think." He didn't actually know what time it was. But it was still dark, so it must be too early.

"I'm fine. I have a few things I need to finish up."

There was a huffy little noise Link ignored. But Allen didn't press him further and curled back up in bed. He stared at Link's back, hoping to make him uncomfortable enough to turn back around...

Allen blinked his eyes open again at the shrieking of his alarm. He sat up slowly before reaching over to shut it off.

"Good morning, Link," he greeted sleepily, sunny as the light now pouring in from the windows.

"Good morning, Walker."

Already dressed, Link was doing up the last of his buttons. His hair was still down, trailing down his back.

Until he moved to do it up himself.

"You said I could do that today."

Link paused and gave him a  _look_. "I didn't think you would remember." Regardless, Link sighed and without much more of a battle let his hair fall from his hands. Allen rewarded his compliance with another sleepy smile.

Allen tossed his blanket off of himself as Link moved to get his hair brush.

"I'll be gentle," Allen said jokingly as he took the brush from Link.

Link made a noise that Allen couldn't quite place and sank down onto the floor in front of him.

The brush slid easily through Link's hair and Allen was enthralled. Link somehow always managed to escape having much of a bedhead, except for his bangs. There were a few kinks and tangles but he worked through them with little effort. It was soft and smooth and felt good in Allen's hands. He found himself using his hand more than the brush as he went along, hair slipping through his fingers like honey. The motions were so easy and effortless. He'd pull the brush up and away and let Link's hair fall back into place piece by piece and take small sections and brush through them, even when it didn't need it. It was easy to get into a rhythm, like when he polished Timcanpy in the bath. Soothing. Everything else seemed to melt away. The same warm color of gold and sunshine were a comfort, too. The smell of the bath and shampoo still clung to Link's hair and his usual scent of ink and paper and sugar was so close, familiar and comforting.

"We don't have all morning, Walker." Link said suddenly with an edge of impatience.

"Huh?"

"You've been at that for 20 minutes."

"Huh?" Allen repeated, mystified, cocking his head. He'd just started.

Link looked over his shoulder at him, one eyebrow raised. "Just try and hurry up, please."

Allen laughed lightly. "Sorry, sorry. I'll hurry up." He must have really zoned out. Why did Link let him space for so long?

Allen set the brush aside and gathered up Link's hair. He wasn't terribly skilled at intricate little things with his hands but he was determined. He crossed the sections and tried to get them as smooth as possible as he went along. If it was all tight enough was a separate worry. Link would reach back occasionally when he fumbled, wanting all too much to just do it himself. But he let Allen finish. Link made it look so easy, second nature by now. He did it every morning as naturally as he tied his boots.

When he'd bound it and pulled back to look Allen could already tell he hadn't done the greatest job. It was definitely too loose and strands were poking out all over the place.

Link tossed his newly formed braid over his shoulder to inspect.

"You have time to redo it," Allen said in apology. 

He examined it closely, eyes catching on every stray hair. Even though Allen at first wasn't worried about how good it would look, seeing Link judging his work so closely was a little embarrassing. "It's Fine."

Allen's eyes widened. "You're not gonna redo it?" It was so messy. It definitely didn't look right on Link of all people. But the messy look had a different sort of charm.

"Just finish getting yourself ready. We're already off to a late start."

Link walked back over to his desk, rummaging around and flipping through a few things.

Allen stood from his bed to get dressed, giving Link curious glances. Link normally wouldn't settle for anything being out of place, especially on his own person.

The rest of the day Allen could feel the strange sense of unease through the rest of The Order whenever they were around and had to stifle a laugh more than once. All it took was a messy braid on normally well put together and pristine Link to set everyone on edge. No one could seem to figure out why everything felt so out of place, either. It gave him a bit of an edge over Kanda when they were sparring, too. He'd been more irritated than usual all day.

Until finally, around dinner time, when it wouldn't hold anymore and it all came loose. It all escaped from the mediocre hold and tumbled over his shoulders and down his back.

"You should have redone it," Allen said on a laugh. He watched Link take the hairband and pull it all back into a ponytail.

"It lasted for most of the day." Link said simply. "It wasn't terrible for your first time."

"You do that in two minutes every day."

"Routine and practice."

Allen laughed again, unsure why Link was being so defensive of Allen's terrible braiding skills.

As they were laying down for bed that night and Link freed his hair once more, Allen watched it fan out behind him. He was kind of stuck on it now. Messing with it had been fun. Relaxing. For him, at least. He was having a hard time telling how Link felt about it.

Allen asked again the next night. Watching Link towel dry his hair, as Allen dried Timcanpy, he simply went for it. "Can I brush your hair again?"

Link glanced sideways at him.

"I had more fun brushing than braiding."

"Is brushing your own hair not enough?"

"Mine's not as fun."

"And my hair is 'fun'?" Link sounded skeptical. Maybe a little confused.

"Yup." Allen popped the 'p', bratty grin clearly saying that was all the explanation Link was going to get.

"I don't mind." Link said easily, surprising Allen. "If it means you won't be wasting so much time again tomorrow morning."

When they were back in their room Link sat down on the floor and leaned against the side of Allen's bed. Allen grabbed the brush and hopped onto his mattress, swinging his legs down to the floor on either side of Link. Timcanpy, freshly shined and polished, settled down next to him on the bed.

Working on damp hair was a little bit different. It was a bit more mussed than last time, a few more knots from being roughed up to dry. But the rhythm he worked into was just as hypnotic, the repeated motions turning his thoughts to a pleasant buzz.

Like last time, Link pulled him out of his daze. "Walker..."

Allen took a moment to fully come back to himself and the room.

"Hm?"

Link, however inconspicuous he was trying to be, was squirming uncomfortably on the floor, moving his legs into different positions to get comfortable.

"Oh," Allen said dumbly. "I guess the floor is kind of uncomfortable."

He sat back to let Link stand and stretch his legs. "I think that's enough for now." After a beat of hesitation, Link asked, "Was that 'fun?'"

"Yes," Allen said simply, smile genuine. "I like your hair."

Link stared at him for a moment before looking away, though not before Allen caught the barest brush of a blush on his cheeks. "Is that so?"

It became part of their routine after that. Link had a pillow he used specifically to sit on and a whole stack of books to keep him occupied. Allen got to go from shining Tim to brushing Link's hair. He'd accrued a collection of different hair ties from Lenalee to play with, too, for their specific reason. He'd practice braiding some more, or do it up in any number of ponytails and buns. Some nights, Timothy would come by their room and Link would let him mess with his hair as much as he wanted. It was a much rowdier affair when Timothy dropped in. The look on Link's face when Timothy bounded in excitedly one night with scissors was priceless.

Mostly, though, it was just the two of them. Quiet. Peaceful.

They usually stopped when Link ultimately got too uncomfortable. Even with a pillow. Occasionally Allen would be too tired, barely able to hold onto the brush. It was a bit of a problem when he couldn't even keep his head up.

Link dozing off, however, Allen delighted in.

The first time it happened Link had been a little embarrassed.

( _Allen woke him gently, bouncing his leg. "Link? Are you asleep?" He asked, soft and light, laughter bubbling beneath._

_Link launched himself upright almost immediately. He looked back over his shoulder for a brief moment, face already red before his hands found his book again and he tried his hardest to disappear into it. His ears burned bright and Allen fought to not tug at them._

_"You've been on that page for a while," Allen teased._

_Link shot up from the floor, then, and crawled onto his own bed, still determinedly hiding behind the pages of his book._

_"Link--"_

_"It's getting late, isn't it?" Link shut the book with a loud_ whump _and set it on the table next to his bed._

_"It's only ten--"_

_"Good night, Walker." The lights went out and Link wouldn't answer him anymore. No matter how much Allen poked and prodded him. He'd pulled his blanket all the way up to his ears. He even tried to sic Timcanpy on him but he only settled underneath the covers with Link, the little traitor._ )

Just a _little_ embarrassed.

But those nights, when Link's head would come to rest against Allen's leg, and he watched Link's grip loosen on whatever book he had were his favorite. A warmth would blossom in Allen's chest and seep and settle comfortably into every one of his limbs. Their room felt just a bit cozier. Getting Link to _really_ relax was no easy feat. The only time he ever seemed to be at complete ease was when he was in the kitchen.

The fact that Link could fall asleep against him, guard so utterly let down made Allen so unspeakably, glowingly happy.

It was one of those nights, a book open in Link's lap, held loosely in slack hands, head resting against Allen's right thigh. Allen was still contentedly gliding the brush through dandelion locks, unknowingly humming a particular lullaby under his breath. He pulled the brush away and let Link's hair settle back into place, long strands falling down his back over his shoulder. Allen directed a warm smile at the back of Link's head. He never really wanted to wake him but staying in their position would result in some pain for the both of them. Letting him nap a little longer wouldn't hurt, though. He woke up far too often at the most ungodly hours to Link already up and at his desk. He had to catch up on what he was missing somehow.

Still sure that Link was asleep, and emboldened by that fact, Allen leaned down and pressed a feather light, barely there kiss to the top of Link's head. He pinched a few pieces of hair between his thumb and pointer.

"Wake up, Link." His voice was barely a whisper and he gave a little tug to the strands he was playing with before letting them fall.

Slowly, Link lifted his head, bangs ruffled a little from where he'd been laying on them. He dragged his hand over his face. A half-sigh, half-yawn was Link's greeting. "I fell asleep again." A common statement of blissful defeat. He stood up straight, needing a moment to gain his balance.

"That's two nights in a row." Allen beamed. He stood to match Link.

Link turned to face him. "Why are you so happy about that?"

"No reason," Allen said innocently, reaching to pat Link's errant bangs down. "That just means you need more sleep."

"I'm _fine_." Link stressed. He didn't move or try to swat Allen's hand away, which Allen took as a good sign.

 And there it was, that impish grin Link knew all too well. "You're right. I guess that's why you end up drooling all over my legs every other night, then."

"I do not--!" He knew it was coming and he let it ruffle his feathers anyway.

Allen laughed, pulled his hand from Link's hair. "Goodnight, Link. Try and get some actual sleep."

Link didn't try and argue with him anymore and Allen climbed back into his own bed with a yawn. It always made him a little sad, crawling back into his bed alone when Link had just been so close.

"Honestly...I'm supposed to be the one looking out for you." Link startled him out of his lamenting.

"I _can_ and _will_ look out for you, too." Allen asserted, rolling over.

The awkward, crooked smile he got in return made Allen's heart skip. "Thank you," Link said lowly, soft as if he were afraid of breaking some barrier that may or may not even exist between them. It was guarded and hesitant and shy, unused to such unabashed concern for his well being. It had been a long, long time. A warm, calloused hand slipped into Allen's right lying prone against his mattress. Allen was concentrating on the firm squeeze Link was giving his hand. Until the softest hint of a kiss pressed into his hair. Allen's already muddled train of thought ground to a halt.

And the moment was gone in a blink.

"Sleep well, Walker."

"Y-yeah..." Allen stuttered, suddenly breathless. His face was hot.

Maybe there could be more than soft, ghosts of kisses peppered into oblivious (or not?) sunshine locks. More than quiet moments shared between them, both unsure of what it all meant.

Maybe.

But, Allen could be happy for the moment as Link's pillow. And personal hair brusher.

**Author's Note:**

> ever since i saw the little bit in the q&a section from one of the volumes about how vigorously allen scrubs and polishes timcanpy and how long it takes allen in the bath because he's so occupied with it, and that apparently tim's gold color makes him hungry i've only been thinking about 1. how god damn cute is that and 2. i hope link's hair doesn't make him hungry
> 
> somewhere along the way i came to this, spurred on by a cute fic by a friend of mine. also spurred by being .... fairly sleepless, not sure how ready this was to get out there but ya made it all the way down here haha


End file.
